


A Clandestine Contract

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Secret Affair [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Contract, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Impregnation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Infidelity, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Remus/Hermione endgame, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex contract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Half a year later, after Hermione gave birth to their first child, Remus was approached by Sirius Black, his best friend. Sirius, then, presents his concerns for needing an Heir to Remus, but he does not want any woman to endanger his child, and does not trust too many people but he is not looking for marriage. So, Sirius presents a contract to Remus--a contract to breed and impregnate the young girl, so she can carry his heir. This is the story of Hermione in secret contract affair after theSecret Illicit Affair.Please, read notes in the first chapter before reading the rest of chapter! Thank you and enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Secret Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729525
Comments: 27
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you were wondering WHEN I'll be writing up the next series to **Secret Illicit Affair**. This story will mainly focus on Sirius and Hermione only, with the addition of Remus showing up every once in a while. However, I will advise that this story and **Secret Illicit Affair** will not be everyone's cup of tea, and I do try to tag everything in the tag. So, if a tag is missing, please let me know in the comment section down below. **A Clandestine Contract** will, however, be a short story with a few chapters. This story has been on the back of my mind, during when I was posting chapters up for **Secret Illicit Affair** , and now, am presenting the very first chapter to you. Please, be advise that there will be certain mentions of themes, and as well as, the relationship between Remus/Hermione is not per se romantic, and the relationship between Hermione/Sirius is just as not a romantic one either.
> 
> Thank you taking the time to read all of my stories and leaving positive comments!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

The sound of moans filled the large master bedroom. The four-poster bed shook and creaked, as two bodies were on the bed moving as one. The tall, lithe and lean man, with almost shoulder length messy curly dark hair moaned into a young girl’s ear. The eighteen-year-old girl mewled and writhed underneath him, as he pounded hard inside of her. The lovely, and loud squelching sound of flesh slapping and pounding against flesh filled the bedroom even more. The thoughts that filled the man’s mind were only of a super young girl, with lovely wavy hair, legs spread with Remus thrusting his cock inside of her soaking, wet cunt. The scene that forever engraved inside of his mind that fateful day.

“I’m going to come!” The girl underneath him cried out, with tears streaming down her face. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, as he continued to pound his cock deep within her. Nailing her over and over, and over again as she sobbed and begged.

He must’ve been cursed. Cursed to want someone so young. Cursed to want a girl that belongs to Remus. Cursed to want to breed her and impregnate her, so very badly. He didn’t want it to happen. But deep inside of him, he knew that he was ruined. Ruined forever. As he thrusted furiously inside of the girl, he moaned as his mind wondered to Remus’ girl. She looked so beautiful. Alluring.

And so very sexy.

He wanted her. So much. So much, that since that fateful that when he saw Remus fucking that girl—he wanted her. Wanted to have a taste of her. Wanted to know why Remus chose her and not Tonks. Ever since that day, he’s been taking girls that were young, supple, curvy and looks almost like Remus’ girl into his bed every weekend. To fuck them raw. To spurt his semen inside of all the girl’s cunts. To feel their hot and very tight channel wrapped around his cock, as he pounds away inside of them. The way the girls would beg him to spill inside of them. He made sure that those girl’s took protective measures of taking a contraceptive pill. Of course, he would’ve worn a condom, as well, but he wanted to feel those silky, slick and hot walls grip around his cock—milking him dry.

As the girl underneath him continued to tell him she’s going to come soon, he imagined the girl was Remus’ girl. Remus’ Hermione. Hermione, that he tends to imagine so many times, as he had taken all the girls into his bed. They didn’t care what his name was. Just that he was willing to pay them a hefty price to fuck them the entire weekend or spend the night, and willing to fuck them with his cock. He made sure to be careful of course. He didn’t want to get in trouble. But he knows he could get away, as his name rang in the rich and wealthy world. He still has some morals inside of him. He wasn’t stupid.

He just wanted to have Remus’ girl.

And because his father is pressuring him to give him an Heir to his large, corporate company, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was still bound to his father, until his father steps down from his CEO position to give it to him when he presents an Heir. He knows he wasn’t interested in anyone, at all. But the Remus’ girl made him rethink that. He’s been in a few group sex parties with Remus before. He’s watched what happens between a girl and Remus. Hell, he’s even acted along with Remus and fucked some nameless girl’s a few times. Even, Remus used to share his one-time girl’s with him.

He knows it’s wrong. But deep within his heart, he knows that Hermione is the one, who will give him an Heir. He just needs to convince Remus to let him borrow and have Hermione for a few weeks. At least until, the girl is pregnant, and she’ll return back to Remus.

As he pounded even deeper and harder inside of the eighteen-year-old girl, he whispered, darkly into her ear, “Do you want me to come inside of your pussy or outside of you? I do prefer exploding inside of pussies. Makes everything feel all the better.”

The girl wrapped both her arms and legs around him, pushing against him as she begged, “Inside! I love having raw dicks inside of my pussy!”

Dark eyes glittering, he wrapped his own arms around the girl very tightly, pounding and thrusting away until he gave a loud shout. He went still inside of the girl, letting his cock pulsate and shoot inside of the girl’s tight channel. Her wails of climax rang around the room, as she, too, came around his cock.

“It feels so good! It feels so, so good!” The girl cried.

He rolled his hips once, twice, and at the third, he lazily thrusted in and out of her. Stuffing her cunt full of his come. Panting heavily, he laid his face into the girl’s neck, whispering, “Feels good fucking raw without no condom, right?” The girl nodded. “Good, because I’m going to fuck your pussy until the end of the weekend. No rest, until it’s time for you to go back home. The money will be deposited into your account before the weekend is over. Until then…” He lifted his head up, eyes staring down at the girl under him with a grin, “Your pussy will have to keep up with me.”

.

.

.

Remus’ brow rose up at his friend. He wasn’t sure what he was reading in front of him was right. Even, when his friend presented the papers to him, telling him about it seemed too farfetched to be true. But knowing his friend, he knows his friend’s father has been pressuring him into giving him an Heir, or at least get married. One or the other. So, Remus stared at his long-time friend, Sirius Black. He put his elbows on the edges of the desk—leaning forward.

“Are you sure, Sirius?” Remus asked. He carefully caressed the documents in front of him with a thoughtful expression. “This…contract that you’ve presented to me…Are you sure?”

Sirius Black, his friend, sat across the desk from him in the chair. He looked tired and exhausted, and very stressed out. The tall, dark man crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sure, Remus. I don’t want to get married, really. I’m happy being a bachelor. I’m not interested in committing myself to someone, who only wants me for money. I don’t really want to get into a loveless marriage. And I certainly do not want my future child to be abandoned or mistreated by their mother, while I’m away.”

Remus looked down at the contract. His mind turning to his very, very young wife and lover, Hermione. He didn’t regret doing the things he did to her. In fact, he ruined her so, she can depend on no one but to him only. They didn’t per-say love each other. Sure, some might look at it as an unhealthy relationship, but they were really happy being together. Hermione had given birth to their beautiful daughter just six months ago. They took turns taking care of their daughter or do it together. Even his son, Teddy occasionally comes visit. His son was very much, in love with his baby sister. Remus was glad to at least see Teddy a few times a month, as stated in his and Tonks divorce papers. He knows sometimes, Tonks was hesitant to leave Teddy with him, but then, his ex-wife wasn’t much around Teddy to begin with and now, she was giving him a cold shoulder. Of course, he figures, Tonks must’ve connected one and one together now.

But that was in the past, and now, he focused more on the contract. He re-read it over once more. The contract was a form of pregnancy contract. An impregnation and breeding, of sort. All care between mother and child will be provided by his friend. Hermione is to be the one to provide her body and womb for his friend, carry the Black Heir until she gives birth, and that child will go to his friend. Hermione would not even need to lift a finger of taking care of the child. Though, if the father of the Heir permits, Hermione will be allowed to be in the child’s life through strict rules and regulations. He needed to think this further. He would have to talk to Hermione first.

He knows how Sirius feels about having someone else be a surrogate mother. He understands why Sirius came to him. He knows what Sirius wants and craves. He’s seen the look his friend has given to Hermione, so many times the past few months. He knows that Sirius wants to have a taste of Hermione. However, he will allow Sirius to have Hermione for two weeks. Remus does have a few of his own needs and rules. He wants to participate in Hermione’s impregnation of the Black Heir.

Remus leaned back into his chair, and carefully, said, “I do have a few things I also want, Sirius. I want to be in on it whenever I feel like visit, to watch you breed my Hermione.”

Sirius looked up at him, with wide eyes. “What?”

“I won’t fuck her, except anally or orally. But I will do no penetrative sex through her cunt. As this contract wants tells me her womb, and her pussy is yours for two entire weeks. She should be pregnant by or before the end of those two weeks.” Remus finished with a smirk. “You would need Hermione a few weeks for her ovulation to start. That way, you can ensure that she will be ripe and ovulated for you to impregnant her on the first try. Will that work?” He asked.

Sirius tilted his head to the side, eyes far away as he thought. Yes, it would work. He wanted to have a taste of Hermione. And this would mean, he wouldn’t need to marry, nor find another surrogate mother. As well as, have his father pressure him. “That would work.” Sirius finally answered.

Nodding, Remus said, “Good. For now, head back home, Sirius. I will talk to Hermione. I’m sure she will not mind. In fact, she did love being pregnant, when she was still carrying our baby girl.”

Ah, yes. Their little girl. Sirius was very jealous that someone as beautiful and sexy as Hermione looked amazing. All swelled up with a child within her. From Remus. Sirius wanted to see Hermione swell with his child. Then, he looked up at Remus once more. “So, is the amount stated in my contract good enough for you?” He asked.

Remus chuckled. “Sirius, you’re giving Hermione a million dollars. Just for her to get fucked, bred and impregnated by you so she can give you an Heir. I think that amount is overboard, but for me, I think that amount is enough as it already is. After all, you will be taking care of everything during Hermione’s pregnancy. And once, she gives you an Heir, that child’s care will fall further on you.”

Sirius stood up from his chair and said, “Alright. I shall wait for your answer. I have a meeting to attend to, so contact me any time. Thank you for this, Remus.”

“Yes, my friend.” Remus said, nodding to Sirius. “You’re welcome.”

With that Sirius Black disappeared through his office door. His ears picked up on, his babbling daughter, and Hermione out in the hallway. He heard muttering through the walls, before Hermione walked into his office with their daughter. She walked over to him, carrying their daughter in her arms. Remus cupped a hand behind her neck, pulling her head down to roughly kiss her.

“Mmngh.” Hermione moaned into the kiss. She broke off the kiss, with a lust filled look. “Something’s got you going.”

“Yes. I need to talk to you about something.” Remus said.

Hermione gave him a look, then asked, “Am I being shared?”

“Yes, in a way. Borrowed is more like it.” Remus answered.

Her eyes flickered to the door, where she had seen Sirius walked through moments ago. “Does this have to do with Mr. Black?”

Chuckling, Remus pressed his face into Hermione’s breasts, inhaling the newly washed clothes. He rubbed her stomach—splaying his large hands over her now flat stomach that will soon be filled and swell with his friend’s semen. “It is, actually. I’ve told Sirius that I do have some ground rules. Let’s put our daughter to sleep, and then I will tell you all about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's thoughts before meeting Mr. Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm sorry for not updating a chapter for this fic. But here's a short chapter to start off with! I know a lot of you wanted to know what will happen with Sirius and Hermione. This story is Sirius/Hermione but only for the duration of the contract (aka this story.). Anyway, stay safe, stay healthy and enjoy!

A month later, Hermione stood in middle of the overly, large living room. It was perhaps larger than her and Remus’ home. But nonetheless, it was very beautiful, in a cold and modernized way. Her body trembled as she sat on the love seat. Her pussy leaking with her juices. The toy inside of her buzzing and vibrating. Letting out a moan, she desperately wanted to spread her legs wide—to plunge her fingers inside of her pussy and fuck herself with her fingers. It was a torture of having the toy inside of her. She didn’t have the remote with her, as Remus had sent the remote control for the toy to Sirius. The toy had been inside of her for over an hour, and she had already come twice. And the third climax was approaching.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled and then, mewled as she felt the egg toy shift and move inside of her. It was pressing right up against her cervix. And it felt so good. It vibrated and moved within her. Shifting here, and there. Hermione sighed as she leaned back against the sofa—spreading her thighs just slightly. Her body would belong to Sirius Black for the entire two weeks of her stay. Remus had talked to her about the contract that Mr. Black had given to him. Her body was to be used, bred and impregnated by Mr. Black as much as the man wants until she becomes pregnant.

She’s seen Mr. Black a few times, whenever he came to visit Remus. But in her heart, she felt like his visit was to see her. She’d seen how his eyes trail after her. The fiery lust that burned in his eyes. The way Mr. Black licked his lips. He was a very handsome man, Hermione thought. Sometimes, she imagined how it would feel to have Remus fuck her pussy, while she takes Mr. Black into her mouth. Better yet, she wonders if her pussy can take two cocks in. That sent a shiver down her spine, as Hermione sucked in a breath as the toy buried deep in her vibrated hard.

Hermione looked down at her outfit and remembered the way Remus had fucked her a few hours ago. Though, he didn’t come inside of her, as he wore a condom. He personally picked her outfit out. It was a white apollo shirt, a black tight and very short pencil skirt that reached above her mid-thighs, black stockings, lace panties. Her nipples were poking through the blouse—remembering what Remus told her that morning…

_“You’re going to dress as a very slutty schoolgirl, my pretty come dumpster.” Remus whispered into her ears as he played with her nipples. Pinching and pulling hard at them, making Hermione cry out as she felt herself become slick with need._

_“Sirius is going to enjoy ripping your outfit. Tearing at them as he fucks your fertile cunt.” Remus kissed the side of her neck. “It’s one of his fantasy kinks. To fuck a little schoolgirl. You’ll fit just right for him. You’ll become his cock sleeve for a few weeks. Until your baby making room becomes full of his come.”_

_Hermione moaned out loud at that._

_“You would like that wouldn’t you? To have him pump your cunt non-stop until you become pregnant with his Heir?” Remus chuckled._

_Hermione let out a gasp as she felt the large mushroom tip of Remus’ cock press into her. “Yes!” She cried out._

_Remus fucked her thoroughly and roughly, all the while he let out a chuckle. “My own come dumpster. You’re so pretty. You make me want to fuck you raw right now without a condom so you can be pregnant with my baby instead of his.” Remus gripped her hips tightly as he snapped his hips back and forth._

_“Yes! Yes! Please!” Hermione babbled. “Want your baby seed in my pussy! Put a baby in me, Remus!_

_Remus groaned at that as he continued to pound her pussy with his condom covered cock. “Oh, Merlin, I want to but you need to get pregnant by Sirius. Maybe after you give birth to his baby, we’ll wait for a few months—Fuck! And then, I’ll give you another baby.”_

_The loud sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed inside of their bedroom, while their firstborn child was fast asleep down the hall in the nursery._

_“Hnngh! Y-Yes!” Hermione cried._

_“Sirius will love fucking your pussy. I’ve seen his eyes, my little slut. He wants you so bad. He’s willing to fuck any girl who looks almost like you.” Remus chuckled once more._

_“W-Whaa—Ah!” Hermione buckled, her hands splaying against the windows as her pussy was being pounded by her favorite cock in the world. “Feels so good!” She slurred out._

_Remus bit her on the side of her neck, causing her to immediately climax._

Hermione jerked from her memories as she heard the door being opened. She sucked in air as the figure walked through the living room entrance. The man closed the door, locking it in place before he turned his attention towards at her. Hermione whimpered with need, as those eyes burned her body. They traveled from her face, down her breasts, and then down to her spread thighs, where she stuck her hand between—rubbing at her pussy through the panties. Hermione mewled when she heard the other man groan. Her eyes watched as he walked over to her, at a slow pace.

Long, slender fingers tipped her chin up, as those fingers lazily traveled down her neck, then down to cup her breast. A thumb swiped over her hardened nipple, making Hermione gasp, arching her back. While his other hand ripped the collar of the shirt—making the buttons rip. A hot mouth covered her other nipple, causing Hermione to keen and wrap her arms around the messy long-haired man.

“Hnngh.” Hermione keened out. She threw her head back, as the man continued to suck, nibble and pull at her nipple with his mouth, while his fingers tweaked and rolled the other nipple. “Oh, feels so good.” She moaned out.

The man immediately stopped his ministrations. He slowly stood up to his full height—hovering above her. His eyes glittered with lust and need.

“I can’t wait to enjoy pumping your pretty pink pussy with my cock…” The man whispered.

Letting out a low moan, Hermione spread her legs wide, and she used her fingers to move the panties to the side before spreading her slick folds wide open. She looked up at the man, lustfully said in a needy voice, “Then, fuck my pussy, Mr. Black. Make me pregnant with your baby making seed, please.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't able to update this month until now. The beginning of this month, I wasn't feeling well, and my doctor had me test for COVID, which came back negative, so, I just had a minor cold which went away and I'm 100% all well. On another note, I do write for my own entertainment and pleasure. My own grammar and mistakes are all my own. Also, please do take a look at any update notes in my AO3 profile in regards to updates of the stories, etc.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! If it snows where you live, drive safe on the roads! Where I live, we had a snow storm blizzard yesterday, so it was a white Christmas today.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Starrysky_Fantasy19

Sirius pried the girl’s thighs wide, eyes zeroing in on her perfect, plump pink cunt. He saw that there was a toy buried deep inside of her, and he grinned, as he pressed two fingers into her dripping wet cunt. His fingers made contact with the buzzing toy, as the girl cried out when he pushed his fingers deeper, and in turn, pushing the toy right up against her cervix. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her—feeling the hot and tight channel coil and wrap around his fingers so tightly, that he wondered how her cunt would feel like wrapped around his cock. God, he couldn’t wait to shove his cock deep inside of her. Couldn’t wait to feel her heat wrap around him, while he fucks her and sprays his seed inside of her used cunt.

“Feels so good!” The girl keened out, arching her back.

Sirius leaned over her, while pumping his fingers in and out of her, as he captured a very perky hard nipple pressing through the white shirt with his mouth. He sucked hard, pulling it before he bit down as he felt the girl tightened around his fingers. Her keening turned into a cry of climax, as he felt her wonderful gush of climax coating his fingers, as it trickled down her cunt. He leaned back, savoring the feeling of the hot tightness around his fingers, as the girl panted heavily. He cupped a breast through her shirt, fondling it as he played with the bruised nipple.

The girl writhed, making such lovely sounds.

“Remus trained you well.” Sirius murmured, hotly. Eyes glazed with lust on the girl.

“Hnngh, yesss.” The girl moaned out. “I get so turned on and wet whenever I think about him, and whenever I’m near him.”

Sirius stopped thrusting his fingers, as he took the cord that connected to the toy and took it out of her—making her mewl in response to the lost. He unzipped his pants, took his cock out, stroking it while staring lewdly at the girl’s cunt. He pressed his fingers against her folds, coating the juices of her spent climax on his fingers, and then smeared it over his cock. “Tell me…how does he fuck you?”

The girl opened her eyes halfway, staring up at him, and replied, “He likes to fuck my cervix. I could feel my cervix being poked and pried open with his big, fat cock.” And then, moaned as if she could feel it in her. “He likes to fuck me in different positions to get his cock ramming into my cervix. It feels so amazing.”

“Hmm. I see.” Sirius breathed heavily, from being turned on and hard as a rock. “Do tell me…I know how Remus is.” He said, as he pressed the tip of his cock against the girl’s sweet folds. He rubbed the tip up and down her folds, as he continued, “Does Remus share you with others?” He leaned down to whisper into her ear. “Does he let other men fuck your cum dumpster pussy? Does he let them come inside of your babymaking room?”

Then, he pressed into her.

“Shi—Oh!” The girl gasped out, as she felt the cock pushing into her. Her eyes widened, at the width and it felt like it never seemed to end. “You’re…So…big!” She breathed out.

Sirius reached half way before he slammed all the way to the hilt of the girl. He felt let out a groan as the girl’s flesh coiled around his cock. “Fuck, you’re so tight! Answer, me.”

Hermione keened loudly as she felt the cock hit her cervix. “Yes! He lets other men fuck my pussy! It feels so good to have other men fuck and come inside of my pussy! Knowing they could get me pregnant! But Remus doesn’t want them to get my pregnant. He only wants to be the one to get me pregnant—So, huge! You’re so big like my Remus!” The cock thrusting slow in and out of her felt almost as big as Remus and it filled every part of her.

“And he’s letting you get bred by me.” Sirius chuckled low, as he fucked the girl slowly.

Hermione nodded.

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

That’s how Hermione felt her cervix being poked and kissed at. The tip of the cock kissing the entrance to her womb. She quite liked it when her cervix was being fucked by the tip of a cock. As if it were trying to capture every bits and pieces of semen to get her pregnant. Hermione wrapped her arms around the black haired man, pressing her front against his chest, as she moaned into his ear. She felt him jerk, making her let out a sound, as he fucked her slowly.

“Hnnghhh. Yeah. He says he can’t wait when my stomach is full of your semen. He wants you to fuck me all day, on every surfaces, and in every room until I’m carrying your baby.” Hermione whispered into his ear.

“Shit!” Sirius breathed out. He placed his hands on the girl’s hips, gripping it tightly as he rammed roughly in and out of her. The wonderful sounds of squelching filled the room, as the girl continued to make beautiful music from her mouth and cunt. “I’ve always wanted to fuck your cunt, Hermione. Always. Since the day, I saw you getting fucked in Remus’ office.”

“Oooh!” Hermione cried out in shock from the forceful thrust, as well as in shock.

“Your cunt was dripping with slick. It was so pink and beautiful. I wanted to have a taste with my mouth, and my cock.” Sirius breathed out. “I didn’t even tell his ex-wife that I saw my best friend fucking an underage girl, who’s a babysitter for his son.” He picked up the pace even faster.

_Slap!Slap!Slap!_

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled their ears. Sirius loved the girl’s cunt wrapped around his cock. Her body was so perfect. Her cunt so wonderful! Sirius took the girl’s earlobe into mouth, gnawing at it gently. He knows he’s so fucked up, and that he couldn’t help wanting to have a piece of Remus’ girl. He knew with all the girls he’s fucked since seeing Remus and the girl in the office, that he was done for. All girl’s he took into his bed, emptying deep within their womb, he only imagined that it was the girl—Hermione that he’s been fucking and sleeping with. The girl’s that he paid to fuck them for an entire weekend. It was worth it until he has the real girl in his arms, with his cock buried deep inside of her.

“I’m going to knock you up, Hermione.” He hissed into her ear. “I’m going to knock you up in one go. I’ll make sure to empty my come inside of your slutty hole.”

“Oh, god! Yes, yes, yes! Knock me up, Mr. Black! Put a baby inside of me!” Hermione gasped out loud. “If you knock me up soon, you can have your way with however you want!”

She could feel how his cock was tightening. Knowing this man, that’s been in Remus’ life, the one to visit her Remus almost every other day, the one who’s been giving her heated looks, will soon spill his semen inside of her unprotected and fertile pussy. Hermione tightened around him, making the older man pound into her pussy faster and deeper. Her cervix being rammed into non-stop.

“Inside, Mr. Black! Come inside! Make me pregnant! Knock me up, already!” Hermione babbled incoherently.

Sirius slammed inside of Hermione, throwing his head back, as he gave a shout—filling the girl up with his come. He lazily thrusted in and out of her, all the while he continued to pour and empty himself in her. He pressed against the entrance to her womb, making sure her cervix drank his come. He kissed the girl deeply, then whispered against her lips, “Get knocked up, Hermione. This load will definitely knock your cunt up.”

Hermione nodded, letting out a happy keen, as she continued to feel the deep pulse of hot semen filling her up. She placed her palms over her flat stomach, relishing the thrill of having a handsome man like Mr. Black impregnating her. She knows that the chances of her getting impregnated were very high, as well as her sexual active lifestyle. The doctors confirmed her fertility to be way above average, so she has no doubt, that the first load of semen that was deposited inside of her slutty pussy will definitely take root and make her pregnant. Hermione caressed her flat stomach, as she felt the flesh move, as Mr. Black pulled back, then thrusted back inside of her. She loved this feeling.

The feeling of semen swirling inside of her. Filling her fertile pussy. She could feel it drip between her and knew how much the older man came inside of her. It felt so much, that she figured the man waited for a while to fuck her. She liked that both her Remus and Mr. Black can come in loads of buckets inside of her, now that she knew how much Mr. Black comes from a single load. Hermione made a sound of protest when she felt the older man pull out of her, before he shoved something in its place.

“We’ll leave the toy inside of you. I don’t want any of my come leaking out of you.” Sirius said in a deep, hot tone.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide at Mr. Black, as he stood before her, eyes dark and glittering.

“We’ll keep that in for a bit longer. Perhaps by dinner time, I can dump another load inside of you.” He says in a contemplating tone.

Oh, her pussy will be so overfilled!

But it made her feel even more excited for some reason.

So, Hermione shakily stood up, as Sirius fixed her clothes, before he took her to show to her where she will be sleeping.

And that was in the man’s own bed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn without plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating all fics soon. I'm sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I just had some things to deal with--health wise and again, I do apologize and I will be updating a bit slow now due to some health issues that I gotta deal with along with doctor appointments. Please, do check my AO3 profile to see any updates in regards to myself and the fics! Thank you for your patience and love for all of my stories! Stay safe and have a happy day!

Sirius knew he was all kinds of fucked up in the head. He knew he had problems. Issues that he knew would change him. Turning him into a disgusting human being. Paying young girls to have sex with him for a weekend, filling their cunt up with his semen. Sometimes, even going as far as having major unsafe, unprotected sex with a few of them sometimes. So, yeah, he was all kinds of fucked up in the head. Even as to stoop low as fucking his best friend’s girl. Filling her very tight, hot cunt up with his come. Making sure that she was thoroughly bred and impregnated before the end of the week. Even as far as making an impregnation sex contract to unleash his unhealthy issues onto the girl.

Hermione.

That was her name.

She was a pretty little thing. All spread out before him, as he lapped at her abused pussy. Hermione was writhing before him, as he moaned into her pussy—pressing his nose into her shaved smooth cunt; inhaling her musky womanly aphrodisiac scent. Sirius opened his mouth wider, tongue pressing into her cunt while he pressed two fingers inside of her. Thrusting lazily in and out of her. She was so tight, and slick with juices, that Sirius hummed against her clit. He flicked his tongue over the girl’s clit, making her cry out in pleasure.

“P-Please, Sirius!” Hermione sobbed.

Smirking against her, Sirius sucked her clitoris as he pressed his fingers up against her G-spot, making Hermione gush with come. The girl shrieked as she came around his fingers and against his mouth and chin. Hermione shook violently as Sirius slipped his fingers out of her and bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking on it. He groaned at the scent and taste. And then, he reached down, flipped Hermione over onto her stomach. Then, he lifted her hips up, took his own cock and lined it up against her quivering cunt.

And then, he rammed all the way home.

The older man threw his head back, laughing softly as Hermione keened so loud and beautiful. He pushed and pushed all the way inside of her cunt and then, started to fuck her in vigorous strokes. The girl loved to get fucked violently and roughly, which suited him fine, because he wasn’t going to go all soft on her. Sirius reached down to grab Hermione by the elbows, pulling her by the elbows as he thrusted quick and deep inside of her. Her head hung low, hair falling over her face as she was letting out sexy sounds from both of her mouth and her cunt.

“You want my come, love?” Sirius asked, and sighed with a smile when he felt the walls around his cock tightened in response.

“Nngh! Yes! I want it inside of me!” Hermione cried out. “Please!”

“Good, because you’ll be stuffed with my come for the remainder of your contract.” Sirius huffed as he lifted the girl up. Her back against his chest, his arm lying underneath her neck and shoulders as he reached around with his other free hand, to pull, twist and flick her nipple.

He breathed heavily into her ears, enjoying the sounds coming from his unhealthy source of happiness. Her cunt, he enjoyed so much. He never wanted it to end. He wish he could fuck her all day, everyday forever. But no, Hermione belonged to Remus, and Sirius could only get away with fucking her until the contract was over. After all, she will be carrying his only Heir. Sirius moaned in delight as both he and Hermione moved in unison. He nipped and kissed her ear, then trailed his lips down her neck where all the bruises of his love bites laid. He was so close to climaxing.

He wanted to fill her cunt up soon!

He does hope Remus will share Hermione.

As unhealthy as their relationship already is, Sirius hoped his friend can let him fuck Hermione whenever. That’s how low Sirius has stooped. He should blame it on Remus for ruining him. But now, he didn’t care at the slightest. He’s already known Remus to have sex with underage girls—even as far as to hire a private doctor to oversee that none of the girl’s he’s had sex with will get pregnant. Except for Tonks, obviously. It was a mistake that Remus made, but Sirius knew his friend loved his son, Teddy. And to find out that Remus has cheated and made their babysitter pregnant.

Sirius couldn’t find fault with that. It was all his and Remus’ own doing.

And now…

And now, Sirius can finally fuck and have Hermione until the contract is over. He didn’t regret fucking other girls who looked almost like Hermione. The same shape, skin tone, eye color and almost hair color. It was very fucked up and unhealthy, yes, and he’s gone down a path that he didn’t want to stop.

Letting out a hiss, Sirius felt his balls tightened.

He picked up the speed, thoroughly loving Hermione’s cunt with his cock, before he pushed the girl down, following after her—still connected with her cunt. Hermione wailed lovingly, as Sirius rolled his hips, sighing deep into her ear as his cock spurted thick, deep jets of come inside of her. He made sure to slide back, before pushing deeper inside of her, forcing her cervix to drink all of his semen.

“It-It’s so…nnngh—hot.” Hermione whined into the pillow.

Sirius lazily thrusted in and out of her, pushing his come deeper and deeper inside of Hermione. “Hm. It feels so good to fill this slutty, dirty pussy of yours up.”

“I’m a cum dumpster.” Hermione mewled out.

Grinning, Sirius kept pumping her cunt. “Oh, yes, Hermione. My cum dumpster. My dumpster that will only be filled with my semen.”

Hermione keened out as she felt semen being pushed against her cervix. Her womb was spasming so much from climaxing. She knew her cervix will drink all of the semen. To fertilize her baby making room. The thought of carrying another man’s seed to make a baby inside of her, made Hermione tightened around Sirius. The man had not left her pussy for the past few hours now. And she knew, her pussy will be so bruised and red, and so loose.

“You’ll be a wonderful breeder.” The older man said into Hermione’s ear.

Crying out at the cock pressing against her cervix, Hermione nodded and whined, “Hnngh! Yessss! You’re breeder. I’m a slutty, cum dumpster for you and Remus to breed!”

Chuckling, darkly, Sirius slipped his cock out of the girl, turned her over onto her back. He looked down at Hermione; trailing his eyes from her glazed eyes, down to her bruised and bitten neck, and her very puffy red nipples and then, he slide his gaze down further south to see the beautiful, messy thick mess spurting out of her loose and gaping pussy. He reached down between them, scooping up the excess semen with his fingers, then pushed his fingers back inside of Hermione, who mewled.

“Your pussy is so loose and bruised. You’re wasting all the come I’ve just left inside of you.” Sirius shook his head. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

With that, Sirius entered Hermione again. Thrusting non-stop for the rest of the morning, making sure that none of his come will escape her. All the while, Hermione gladly took him inside of her. She didn’t care, as long as she had the older man’s cock and semen buried deep inside of her.


End file.
